Never Forget
by Crystal Twilight
Summary: Van's having second thoughts about giving up Hitomi and returns to find his emeraldeyed love, but what will he find when he gets there?
1. A King's Desire

Disclaimer: Don't own Van, don't own Hitomi, don't own Escaflowne, so DON'T be suing me!  
  
A/N: Another idea that refuses to go away, I've learned from "Forbidden Love" when a mean dude said my fic was copying another fic, although I was not aware of that and refuse to take down my fic since he refused to tell me which fic/author it was so I could apologize. I'm sorry if this is the same as anyone else's, I haven't read it, so technically I'm not copying, I'm just unaware of that fic's existence, so don't tell me about it, k? Thank you. I hope you enjoy this V/H romance, I hope I get some NICE reviews, flame me and I'll hurt you. Read on! ^_^  
  
Never Forget  
  
Chapter 1: A King's Desire  
  
** "It seems like so long ago when I first came to Fanelia. So, what happens now?" Hitomi inquired anxiously.  
  
"Everyone's dreams will go on creating Gaea." Van walked over, and giving his prized guymelef a thoughtful glance, he pulled out its energist before he could change his mind.  
  
"Thank you Escaflowne." He walked back over to Hitomi, still clutching the dragon heart.  
  
"Escaflowne should be kept asleep. My brother wished for a Fanelia, for a Gaea, where no one would rely on it. I want to see what that kind of world is like, Hitomi."  
  
"And I want to see it with you. Or can I? The truth is, I love it here, I love Fanelia." Hitomi confessed her passions for his beautiful country, guarded by the dragons that dwelled there.  
  
"If that's what you want, then it's perfectly fine with me." He was pleased with her reaction and smiled at her.  
  
"We can see each other anytime we want. We just have to think of each other."  
  
"Here Van, keep it safe for me, I won't forget you even when I'm old. I'll never forget you, I promise." Tears filled her eyes as she hugged him tightly.  
  
Van held the energist above his head in his gloved hand and the blue beam of light was summoned to return the girl from whence she came.  
  
As she was lifted upward he muttered, "Hitomi," and tried to look happy for her sake.  
  
He gathered up his courage and was about to say, "I love you," when she disappeared into the endless blue sky, she was going home. **  
  
King Van woke up with beads of sweat clinging to his forehead.  
  
"Hitomi." He muttered in sadness as he gazed out his window at the two moons hanging above. On the blue one was his Hitomi, all he could do was hope she was happy.  
  
"Lord Van?" Merle asked him in concern as she woke from her pleasant dream.  
  
"What's wrong Lord Van? Why do you keep saying that girl's name in your sleep?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." He put on a straight face, and stared blankly ahead.  
  
Merle sighed, "Oh Lord Van, do you REALLY think I'm THAT stupid?"  
  
"Huh?" Van asked in confusion, looking up at her in puzzlement.  
  
"You love her, right? So, go get her! Nothing's holding you back." Merle twitched her tail as she hugged the boy she'd grown up with.  
  
"I guess you've got a point. But, it's been so long. What if she doesn't want to remember me anymore. Maybe she's moved on. 5 years IS a long time." Van moaned as he fell back on his soft bed.  
  
"Are you becoming blind in your old age Lord Van?" Merle peered over him, her nail file hitting him in the face.  
  
"The last time I checked, I could still see perfectly fine Merle." Van replied, batting the file away.  
  
"Well, then you should know that Hitomi cares about you. She wouldn't just forget you; she's not like that. But if you EVER want to patch things up with her, I'd go NOW!" With a "meow" she dashed out of the room, leaving Van to his own thoughts.  
  
"Maybe I should." He reached inside his shirt to pull out the pink pendant that never left his neck. It emitted a strange warmth as he held it tightly in his fist.  
  
After much deliberation, he muttered absent-mindedly, "Hitomi, I want to see you again." That was when the world started spinning, and everything went black.  
  
A/N: Relax guys, this will be a 4-5 parter at the MOST. I just don't have time to make it one story and I write better in chapter format. It WON'T be like all my other V/H romances, of that I can assure you, so don't start snoring on me, there'll be some MAJOR drama eventually, and well. You'll have to read to find out. Thanks, please review!!! Ja ne!!!  
  
~Trunks Gal~ 


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, man the day that happens would be the best day of my entire life. Someday I will OWN it, when I'm wealthy and live in a mansion by the sea. And while I'm dreaming, I'd like a million dollars.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. I was concerned no one would read this, but apparently, I was wrong, the drama won't come up right away, be patient! Thanks for all the nice reviews! You guys are great! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! If I get no reviews, I'll work on one of my other five fics instead. Thanks, hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 2: Arrival  
  
"Where am I?" Van wondered aloud, his voice echoing into the blackness surrounding him.  
  
"Van." An all-too-familiar voice reached him and he turned around in surprise.  
  
"B-Brother?" It was he. Folken Lacouer de Fanel. (A/N: I doubt I'm spelling Lacouer right, so bare with me, tell me the correct spelling and I'll fix it.) The dead Strategos for the Zaibach empire, who had died slaying his own master. He was back, but why?  
  
"Yes, Brother, it's me. I have been granted the opportunity to alter fate for you. I'll never see you again, after this I'm afraid. But take heart, I love you little brother, and I always will." He faded away, leaving Van confused and alone.  
  
"BROTHER!" He chased after his brother's faint image, etched with that look of tranquility. He wanted that undeniable happiness that no one could take away from him. But alas, it wasn't to be. It's like chasing a rainbow; you never reach the end to find the pot of gold.  
  
Everything started spinning again and he found himself face down in a grassy meadow. Dazed and unsure of what was going on, he looked ahead. He never thought he'd see it again, but there was Hitomi's high school track straight ahead of him. Where it had all began, five years ago. Getting his bearings, he wobbly stood up and walked towards it. After a few short minutes, he was at the starting line.  
  
* "Amano, if I can run 100 meters in 13 seconds, I'd like you to do something special for me." Hitomi visibly blushed.  
  
".Give me my very first kiss?" She looked up timidly, unsure if his reaction would be filled with horror and disgust.  
  
To her immense relief he replied, "I'd be honored."  
  
She got into ready position and Amano asked her, "ARE YOU READY KANZAKI?"  
  
"Anytime you are Amano." *  
  
Van lined himself up, and began to run, each step making him feel closer to the brunette who had changed his life forever. He saw her running the same strides, breathing the same air, circling the same turn.  
  
* .She panted, running as fast as she knew how. This was everything. An opportunity like this would never arise again. If she didn't tell Amano how she felt, he'd never know, and she'd live the rest of her life in that emptiness that was a lonely heart. But then, there was that strange boy. The one from her dream. The Ace of Serpents. The warrior of dragons. The tower. Who was that boy? Why was he haunting her? Why was everything burning? She stumbled into the very same boy who let out a surprised cry of alarm before knocking her over. *  
  
Where was she? About now was when Hitomi should appear in front of him, but she wasn't there, she wasn't coming. Tears blurred his vision, as he continued running, hoping he'd die right then, so he could no longer feel the aching pain in his heart. A heart that had been broken, by the green- eyed seeress, from the Mystic Moon.  
  
* The boy, she now knew as Van, valiantly fought the dragon, as she and her friends watched in horror, fearing that this was the end. She saved them all by warning the boy of the dragon's murder attempt. Hitomi watched in disgust as dragon blood spurted out from where Van stabbed it, and watched him pick out the dragon's heart. He claimed she had had no important role in his dragon slaying, making her furious.  
  
* SMACK * Are you always so pig-headed?! I didn't save you for a reward! I just." She trailed off into silence, and the boy seemed very puzzled. The pink crystal he was holding began to glow as they were lifted up into the sky, by a strange blue light. Amano and Yukari attempted to reach her, but only her pendant made it, and she was hurled into the sky above with that strange boy. *  
  
He'd run one hundred meters, but there was no sign of her. She was a no- show. He collapsed on the ground, panting for breath. A strange, aged looking woman walked out of the shadows, a duffel bag over her shoulder. She was wearing a blue sun-hat with a matching blouse and skirt, which went along with her dark shades and black high-heels.  
  
"Hey boy, what are you doing in a sad place like this? It's so dreary." The stranger inquired to the boy sprawled on the track.  
  
"This place isn't sad. The best event of my entire life happened right here." He stood up proudly, noting that he and her were about the same height.  
  
"I see. You were in track then?" The stranger asked.  
  
"No, not really. Someone very dear to me was though."  
  
He saw the stranger's eyes stare at his neck, as she took a couple steps backward.  
  
"W-Where did you find that?" She asked in a shaky voice, her finger pointing at Hitomi's pendant.  
  
"She gave it to me. Just before she left." He mumbled, knowing this strange woman would have no idea what he was talking about.  
  
Apparently, she did, "Come with me." She turned around, and Van could swear he heard muffled sobs coming from her direction. But when he asked she dismissed it as allergies.  
  
She led him onward, they walked for many miles, before going down a long, dark stairway and entering a basement like room where a lot of people seemed to be waiting for something. There was a hiss along with a cloud of smoke as a metal monster entered the room. It seemed to devour the people and Van drew his sword, preparing to fight to the death.  
  
"I take it you've never seen the subway before, ne?" The stranger laughed, in a peculiar way of course, but it was a laugh none the less.  
  
"No. What is it?" He looked in awe.  
  
"It takes people to places they want to go. I used to use it to get home from school sometimes. I thought you might enjoy it."  
  
They entered, Van gazing around apprehensively. The travelers looked a bit frightened, it wasn't every day a boy with a sword was among them. The woman looked out the window, watching the moonlight radiate the glimmering stars. Van joined her, they seemed even brighter here than on Gaea.  
  
"She would have loved this." The woman mumbled unconsciously.  
  
"Who would have loved this?" Van was very unsure of why exactly he was trusting this odd person he knew nothing about, he knew not why he was tagging along with her or what lied ahead.  
  
"Oh, no one. Don't mind me." She sighed, turning back to the glorious view in front of her.  
  
After a long while, the metal contraption halted and they stepped off. He followed her down a pleasant road; he looked at the odd architecture and wondered how it was possible for peasants to live in luxury, such as this. He paled, his heart caught in his throat, when she stopped at the home labeled, 'Kanzaki'.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! Aren't I evil?! MWAHAHAHA! If you want to find out what happens next, I'll have to get 4-6 more reviews! Two chapters left. Comments/Compliments ONLY! NO FLAMES!!! Arigatou! Ja ne! ^_^  
  
~Trunks Gal~ 


	3. Evidence Leads to a Conclusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Esca, STAY AWAY! * Coughs * * Turns into Selena * Don't leave me, all alone. * The lawyers come back to sue me * * Coughs * * Turns back into Trunks Gal * GO AWAY! * Kicks them out *  
  
A/N: WOW! 10 reviews for two REALLY short chapters! I'm honored. Arigatou. I don't deserve such high praise as what I'm receiving from you loyal readers. You guys are the best, I'd like to thank every single one of you at the end of the fic, (Yes folks, we're already nearing the end, I'm sorry to say, those of you who have read my other billion fics out there know I tend to drag out my stories as long as humanly possible. * Readers gasp, she's ACTUALLY going to END one of her stories! * Anyways, sorry this took so long, many other fics, and I visited with relatives A LOT!!! By the way, I turned 13 on December 28, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!! Anyways, I'll need 5 more reviews at least before I'll continue, SO REVIEW! THANKS! ^_^  
  
Chapter 3: Evidence Leads to a Conclusion  
  
"Why are we here?" Van asked, shaking in fear and apprehension.  
  
"Sad memories, huh Van?" The stranger asked him, her sunglasses creating a bright glare, momentarily blinding him.  
  
"What are you babbling about? I have no idea what you're talking about." Van muttered, trying to hide his obvious fear.  
  
"She lived here, you know that, don't you?" She asked, ignoring his other question.  
  
"Who lived here?! What are you saying?!" Van screamed at her, furious that she was so nosy.  
  
"Come. There is much to see." She whispered, as she walked up the front walk and knocked.  
  
A very tired looking woman answered the door. She must have been quite a beauty at one time, but something had ruined her good looks. She had shoulder length brown hair, but he noticed quite a few gray streaks and many wrinkles lined her face.  
  
"What do you want? If you're that man from the bank, go away, I don't have the money. Can't an old woman die in peace?!" She then noticed the woman standing behind Van and looked very relieved.  
  
"Oh it's just you, Yukari. I thought it was Mr. Higashi from the bank. He's determined to take my house away because I can't afford the payments anymore. Sometimes I wonder why I don't just end it all now. I mean, what do I have to live for?"  
  
"Never say that, she wouldn't have wanted it that way. She'd have wanted you to carry on, you know that. I'm sorry though, Ms. Kanzaki. Times are hard for all of us." The strange woman replied, hugging Ms. Kanzaki tightly.  
  
'Ms. Kanzaki?! Isn't that.' Van's mouth was agape in disbelief. But, maybe Kanzaki was a common name on the Mystic Moon. Yes, it must merely be a coincidence. But, what about Yukari, as he now knew the woman's name; didn't Hitomi go on about a friend named Yukari during her brief stay? He shook his head, no, it wasn't possible.  
  
"And who's your handsome friend?" Ms. Kanzaki's question interrupted his thoughts, and he was sent hurling back into the real world.  
  
"Van Fanel. King of Fanelia, Milady." He swept down in a bow, his eyes meeting the ground, as was customary. He looked up to see her face was ashen, and she seemed to be trembling. Had he said the wrong thing? He wasn't sure how people of the Mystic Moon introduced themselves to strangers. Had 'Milady' been the incorrect term to address Ms. Kanzaki by? His mind was swirling with questions.  
  
"W-What d-did y-you s-say?" She whispered, tears welling up in her wrinkled eyes.  
  
"That my name is Van Fanel and I am King of Fanelia." Van restated, wondering about her reaction.  
  
Ms. Kanzaki fell to her knees, still shaking.  
  
"Why now? Why didn't you come before?!" She shrieked in grief.  
  
"It's him, isn't it Yukari? I know it's him." She pointed her finger at him.  
  
"It's you." She fainted just then, and a trickled of blood ran down her head from where she hit the concrete.  
  
"MS. KANZAKI!" Yukari screamed, bending over the elderly woman now lying facedown on her front porch.  
  
"Van?" The old lady whispered as he held her, Yukari kneeling beside them helplessly.  
  
"She loved you. She loved you Van, if only you knew how much. She denied it repeatedly. But I knew. I knew." Her eyes fluttered a few times, before slowly closing, as she breathed her last. She died in Van's arms after her eyes had flashed open once more and she muttered, "Oh mother, it's so good to see you again."  
  
"NO! NO! MS. KANZAKI! DON'T YOU LEAVE ME TOO!" Yukari shrieked, shaking the woman desperately.  
  
"WAKE UP! YOU'VE GOT TO WAKE UP! Please." Yukari broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. She was gone. Ms. Kanzaki was gone, just like the rest of them.  
  
Van felt very uncomfortable, as he gently held her, hopelessly trying to comfort her.  
  
"No wonder she was so crazy about you." Yukari muttered, as her tears ceased, and she regained composure.  
  
"We must continue. Goodbye, Ms. Kanzaki." Yukari fought back a fresh onslaught of tears as she and Van entered the aging house.  
  
Van gazed around, they were so strange, these Mystic Moon homes. He could never understand the concept of electricity or the fact that the privies were INSIDE, no matter how many times Hitomi had tried explaining it to him. How could they handle an outhouse's stench indoors with no way to air it out? He spotted a very familiar face in a cracked picture frame on the wall. He gasped, halting. It was Hitomi. She was smiling at him; she seemed to be inviting him to come closer so he could gaze into her eyes again. She was standing next to Amano and Yukari, grinning as sweat was clearly seen on her brow. This was Hitomi's house no doubt, first the sign, then Ms. Kanzaki herself, now this. But where was Hitomi? He looked around frantically, wondering what had happened to his emerald-eyed love. Yukari led him into a strange room that had a tiled floor, much like the Vione floor he remembered when he had visited it shortly while it hovered where the Gathering Earth collects. His boots made a strange clicking sound as he walked across it and he was completely unnerved when Yukari opened a door and pulled out fresh food. What a marvel! She brewed a strange substance she called, 'tea' and Van sat there in stunned silence, wondering whether it was safe to eat the strange looking piece of fruit she had handed him. It was the oddest shape and a bright green, yep, he was sure it was toxic, and proceeded to casually throw it away.  
  
"Relax, it's just a pear." Yukari reassured him as she poured him a cup of her strange beverage.  
  
"I'm sure Ms. Kanzaki wouldn't have minded, she always was willing to share. I wonder who will care for the house now." Yukari mused in a saddened tone.  
  
"Wouldn't Hitomi?" Van asked, as he stopped fingering a picture of Hitomi displayed on the table.  
  
"I'll get to that Van, now eat up, you'll need strength for what I'm about to tell you. You won't want to believe me, and I don't rightfully blame you, I didn't want to believe it either. I must have your word that you'll let me finish though, alright?" She looked at him expectantly as he looked at her in bewilderment.  
  
"I guess so." Van replied, visibly unnerved, he finished up his snack as quickly as possible and after Yukari had downed her cup of tea, they both got up from the table. Yukari led him upstairs and opened a door, going inside, Van noticed that a sign hung on the door that read, 'Hitomi'.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha! Sorry about that, 2 more chapters to go until the fic is finished, so enjoy it while it lasts. I'll need 5 more reviews though before I'll get off my lazy butt and type up chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite its shortness, gomen about that. Anyways, thanks for reading, REVIEW! Ja matta ne! ^_^  
  
~Trunks Gal~ 


	4. The Truth is Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Vision of Escaflowne." Which means that I don't own Van, Hitomi, Dilandau-sama, Folkie, Naria, Eriya, the Dragonslayers, or anyone else I want… Lucky Bandai or Sunrise or whoever has that pleasure… If you sue me, all you'll get is green donut and a BIG hug… (That's for you Washu, Nagi, and Amie… Lol…) * Suers flee in terror *  
  
A/N: Oh my gosh… Wow, I'm impressed, 17 reviews… To me that seems like a lot since I've only put up three chaps… Heck, even my friend Kiddi Chi chose to review, which says a lot since she and I always seem to ignore each other's fics until the other drives us insane to review them… Read her fic "Fire and Ice," it's a good GW fic… (Are you happy now Kiddi Chi? Now you can go review my fics and I'll finally finish reading yours… Ugh, this'll be a LONG night…) Anyways, I hope this chapter doesn't cause TOO many of you pain, I'm sorry if it does… It's how I originally planned it, but I may choose to write a sequel, you never know… At the moment, I just want to get this done so I can finish all my other fics… Thanks for the reviews and on with the show! ^_^  
  
Chapter 4: The Truth is Revealed  
  
He walked through the green door with the white sign in green lettering labeled, 'HITOMI.'  
  
'I guess she likes the color green.' He decided to himself, comparing the coloring to that of her beautiful eyes that stole his heart so long ago.  
  
This was a room entirely dedicated to her and her life, and he was eager to explore it. He wanted to know more about her and this strange world he didn't think he'd ever understand. He'd force Yukari to quit the small talk and tell him where she was, then fly over and retrieve her. Then he'd use the pendant to transport them back to Gaea, he'd ask her to be his wife, and they'd live happily ever after… He'd always read about that kind of ending in story books, but how long was ever after? Was it an eternity of bliss or when death rolled around was misery waiting? He didn't care. As long as Hitomi was by his side, he'd feel satisfied with life in general. For five years, it had been all he ever wanted. All he dreamed about was her, running towards him, leaping into his arms and spinning her around in fields of flowers by the sea. Sometimes he caught a whiff of her scent of lilacs and spring in his fantasies, but when he awoke, she was gone, and he was again alone.  
  
He had fallen in love with her the first day he met her. At first he had thought it was simple infatuation, and it would go away when she returned to her home, whenever that would be. When she left and Zaibach was no longer a concern, he'd find himself a princess, marry her, produce an heir to the throne, then live the rest of his life in peace, training to become the best guymelef pilot and swordsman. But that girl from the Mystic Moon, that tomboy, that bizarre seeress, had changed his life forever. Her stubbornness surpassed his own, her pride was untouchable, she was so kind and willing to sacrifice herself for the sake of her friends.  
  
He had been so cold to her; he didn't want to be hurt. He longed for her to look at him the way she looked at Allen. Although Sir Allen was an admirable knight and swordsman, he was a pure and simple womanizer. He had so many girls falling at his feet yet he persisted after Hitomi. Van knew from day one that Allen knew he cared for Hitomi, but he was relentless in his pursuit of her. How many times had he been heartbroken by seeing the two of them together? When Allen kissed her cheek, pretending she was his new girl so Dilandau would leave her be. That time she had started calling out the knight's name in her sleep. When she had been found in a storage room in his arms in their search for the Mystic Valley. Van's world was turned upside down when he witnessed them kissing on the bridge. Then he had heard of the knight's intentions to marry her. He had worn a mask of indifference, but inside he was breaking into millions of pieces.  
  
He had then decided that if she were to ever be his, he'd have to fight for her, showing her who was the better man. He had vented out his fury on the enemy, killing with no mercy, driven by one thought, 'I'll protect her.' That was all that mattered to him, keeping her safe, it was all he cared about. He'd take his last breath fighting so she would live, no matter what the consequences were. Then, he realized how sickened she was by all the blood and she left him for the blue moon that hung in the sky above them. He retrieved her, and swore to himself that this time, he'd tell her how he felt, and she'd never leave him again. But she had interrupted his proposal with a hug, and he had never gotten to ask her to stay with him forever.  
  
When she left, she had promised she'd never forget him. Had she? Did he matter to her anymore? Had she found a replacement for him in her long absence? All he could do was pray that it wasn't so, and wait for Yukari to explain.  
  
Van walked over to her dresser, picking up her pictures and looking at them, all smiles. A photo of the track team, one of Hitomi with her family, another of her as a little girl sitting on her grandmother's lap, her graduation picture from High School which she had passed with honors. He was stunned at a painting hung above her bed. It looked like one of those angels she had once told him about, but it looked like him.  
  
'Does she think of me as an angel?' He wondered to himself.  
  
'My wings do lead one to wonder…' He then noticed Hitomi was in the painting to, with her arms wrapped around his neck, smiling that special smile she only had for him.  
  
"I love her so very much." He whispered. He inhaled her sweet scent again, but this time it wasn't a dream. He picked up her Tarot cards that laid abandoned on the desk and paled a little when he noticed that the card turned face up was Le Morte, the death card that had caused them so many troubles.  
  
'What does it mean?' He worried silently.  
  
Yukari walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She loved you more than anything." She said softly.  
  
"Darn it Yukari, TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" He screamed, as he turned around and shook her.  
  
"Please don't." Yukari pleaded timidly, a tear rolling down her cheek, her sunglasses removed, looking up at him with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said in regret.  
  
"It's OK." She replied, wiping her face with her sleeve.  
  
"Sit down, so I can tell you everything… Oh gosh, I don't even know where to begin… I wish Ms. Kanzaki was still here, I could really use her help with this one." Van plopped down on Hitomi's small bed in the corner.  
  
'Well I assume she has no husband since it appears she still lives with her mom.' He reassured himself that Yukari wasn't about to tell him that Hitomi was a wife with two kids living in downtown Tokyo.  
  
"I guess I'll start at the VERY beginning," She said more to herself then to Van.  
  
"When Hitomi was 10, her parents split up, her dad moved to Tokyo and her mom kept this house. Before she left to visit you, she'd visit him with her brother every weekend. Unfortunately, Mr. Kanzaki had a drug problem, and it caused his death during the time Hitomi was on Gaea. Her Grandmother died when she was 13, leaving Hitomi the pendant you wear and her deck of Tarot cards that she had taught her to use. Hitomi was really good at it and at school, she was the most sought-out fortuneteller. She was in love with Amano as you already know, and when she returned he was still around, his plans were changed and we were a couple. We were so happy when she got home, Ms. Kanzaki most of all, she treated her like she was a little kid again. Then she went on and on about Gaea and her epic journey with a handsome king named Van that she had fallen in love with. Of course, we all thought something was wrong with her except Ms. Kanzaki, who still believed in the tales her mother had told her when she was a little girl. But then Hitomi kept trying to use her pendant to return, never succeeding, and was signed up for sessions with a psychiatrist. She obviously hated that…" Yukari chuckled softly.  
  
"After awhile, she had convinced us all that she had been hallucinating from her traumatizing experiences and we were all immensely relieved. Things went back to the way they'd always been, but for some reason, she refused to use her Tarot cards since she came back. Something about giving up fortune telling. She was forced to take her brother to a movie about a year ago. Her mom said it would be good for her to get out of the house. She was really mad about it because we were supposed to go to the carnival with Amano, Sachiko, Takuya, Nao, and me, but did it because she knew he had his heart set on seeing it and her mom was too busy to take him. Amano and I didn't want her to have to take him alone, so we agreed to go along, which pleased her. It was really late at night and it was snowing. We probably should have told him we'd go tomorrow, but she just wanted to get it over with. We were almost there, when we spotted a truck coming straight down the road towards us. There was only 1 lane and a fence around it so we were obviously scared. She beeped the horn trying to get the trucker to stop, but he was drunk and didn't understand what was going on. The road was too narrow for us to pass him and he was going too fast for us to turn around and drive the way he was going. I think that's when we knew we were going to be hit. In a few seconds, his truck collided with Hitomi's car shattering the windshield and crushing the front seat.  
  
I woke up several days later in a hospital, in a body cast covering all but my head which had the top wrapped in bandages. I couldn't move at all so I started screaming for some reason. A doctor came in and I asked him what was going on. He said we'd collided with a drunk driver and our car had been smashed to bits. I was so afraid… Then I asked him about the others. He looked so sad at that moment I wished I hadn't asked. 'Mr. Nekuchi and the Kanzaki boy died upon impact. I'm sorry.' 'And what about Hitomi?' I asked him, choking on tears at the deaths of my boyfriend and my best friend's kid brother all because of some drunk psycho. 'She's not expected to make it through the night Ms. Uchida.' The doctor told me solemnly. I asked to see her and she was wheeled in, definitely in worse shape than I was in. All I could see of her that wasn't in her cast were her eyes, nose, and an opening for her mouth. She could barely keep her eyes open, but seemed to perk up when she saw me.  
  
'We look like real beauty queens, huh Yukari?' I detected a small grin but I wasn't sure since I couldn't see her face properly.  
  
'Yeah.' I replied meekly.  
  
'I'm going to die, aren't I Yukari?' She asked me.  
  
'Whatever gave you that idea?' I asked nervously, afraid for her.  
  
'My entire body may be broken, but my brain's still intact, I can still hear what these quacks are saying.' She replied. 'If I'm going to die, I wish they had just told me, it's not like they can keep it a secret.'  
  
'Hitomi…' I began, not understanding where she was going, she couldn't die on me, not now.  
  
'I had a hunch I was going to…' She continued. 'I can't feel my body, my pulse is weak, and I just don't think I have the strength to carry on.'  
  
'Hitomi, don't die on me!' I commanded her.  
  
'Yukari, you can't control fate, it lives by its own rules, nothing we do or say can ever change its course. I've often predicted death; I've had the feeling since that fateful day that it was prophesizing my own demise. I just want to thank you for always being there for me. You're my very best friend.' She whispered.  
  
'No…'  
  
'Yes Yukari, it's inevitable. Even now, I can feel my life force fading away; I have about a minute left I'd say. Tell my mom that I love her and take care of yourself…'" Yukari stopped at that moment, fighting back tears.  
  
"She told me to tell you something too Van."  
  
"What?" He asked, barely being able to breathe, knowing now what was wrong with Hitomi's friend.  
  
"She told me to tell you she'd never forget about you. And… that… she… loved you more than anyone else ever would. Then she died." Yukari finished her heart-breaking tale and Van stared off into space.  
  
'She's gone?' He refused to believe that the girl he'd cared so much for would never know how he felt, that he'd go through the rest of life alone knowing that he could never be with anyone else. He'd never know what it was like to love and be loved in person and his kingdom would die out, never having a queen. The Fanel dynasty would come to a sad conclusion. He began to cry for the first time in his whole life. He hadn't cried when his father died, he hadn't cried when his brother failed to return, he hadn't cried when his mother died, he hadn't cried when Fanelia burned to the ground, he hadn't cried seeing Allen and Hitomi kissing on that bridge, and he hadn't cried when she had left him twice. But now, here he was, unable to control his utter despair as he and Yukari let it all out, endlessly sobbing.  
  
"Van…" An all-too-familiar voice called to him. His head sprung up instantly, he knew it wasn't Yukari…  
  
A/N: Yet another cliff-hanger, who the heck is calling to Van, could it be who I think it is? Hmm… Anyways, review, the final chapter will come out when I have at least 5-8 more reviews… Thanks, bye! ^_^  
  
~Trunks Gal~ 


	5. Never Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own "I Never Had A Dream Come True," The song by Sclub 7, it's an awesome song, you may want to listen to it while reading this... My friend Megan burned it for me, thanks Meg! If I owned Escaflowne, it would be even more depressing than it already is... Oh yeah, AND THERE'D BE A LOT MORE SAP! ^_^; *Readers fall over anime-style* So in other words I don't!  
  
A/N: This chap is dedicated to Nagi-chan, Amie, and Kiddi Chi, my bestest friends... Wow, what can I say, I have 30 reviews, I'm on top of the world... In less than two weeks, I got 12 more reviews! I even got reviews from three of my bestest friends, Nagi-chan, NekuraTak, and Kiddi Chi. Oh yes, Kiddi Chi has started an Esca fic called `Amber and Emeralds' read and review, she worked really hard on it... Keep reading `Fire and Ice' too, someday I'll finish reading it... *Sigh* And Nagi-chan just opened her new V/H website, Destiny, it doesn't have anything yet but check it out in a week or two for lots of fun stuff! [1]http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/nagichan/  
  
Oh yeah, and remember that the Escaflowne movie has come to theaters in select cities across the U.S.! Check out [2]www.escalflowneonline.com, [3]www.escamovie.com and [4]www.bandai-ent.com for more information!  
  
On with the finale to this short; yet thrilling adventure that you've endured through!  
  
Note: I had no idea what the names are for Hitomi's family, as you'll see at the end of the chapter.  
  
My names are: (Some of these are widely accepted, such as Hitomi's brother's name, the rest I made up on the spur of the moment...)  
  
Anazaki Kenkoto- Hitomi's Grandmother  
  
Tomuro Kanzaki- Hitomi's Father  
  
Uchida Kanzaki- Hitomi's Mother  
  
Mamoru Kanzaki- Hitomi's Brother  
  
And I gave Hitomi her mother's first name as her middle name, Hitomi Uchida Kanzaki  
  
Chapter 5: Never Forget  
  
*Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind...  
  
One regret from yesterday, that seems to grow with time...*  
  
Van knelt by a grave in the aging cemetery. The grave lied beside several others; all under the same willow tree by the same clear blue lake and the same little church up on a hill. The wind played with his raven-colored locks, tossing them in the gentle breeze as he sighed, reminiscing. So many things lost, but now he knew...  
  
*There's no use looking back or wondering...  
  
How it could be now or might've been...  
  
I know this, I know,  
  
But still I can't find ways to let you go...*  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Hitomi?" He gasped in disbelief.  
  
"Van, who on Earth are you talking to?" Yukari asked in puzzlement, thinking he'd gone insane with grief and was now having a hallucination of his love and her best friend.  
  
"Hitomi! She's right there! Don't you see her?" He asked indignantly.  
  
"No Van, all I see is a door, a bed, a dresser, a window, and a desk." Yukari replied in concern for her new friend's sanity.  
  
"What the Hell's going on here?" He muttered in confusion.  
  
"I can see her, yet her best friend can't."  
  
"Only you can see me Van, to Yukari, I am nothing more than the air around her." The apparition spoke solemnly. To Van, Hitomi was there as plain as day.  
  
"You haven't changed at all." He noticed in awe.  
  
"You're just like you were five years ago when I met you before, you haven't aged a day."  
  
"I changed just like you Van, but to you, this is how I'll always be. The innocent 15-year-old tomboy who stole your heart." She grinned at him, and Van smiled, that was the Hitomi he knew.  
  
*I never had a dream come true,  
  
Until the day that I found you...  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on...*  
  
"Hitomi... I'm so sorry..." He said in regret, looking at his boots in shame.  
  
"For what?" She asked him in confusion.  
  
"For letting you go... I was such a foolish boy and I now realize how unworthy I am of someone like you... If I had taken control of my emotions, maybe you wouldn't have left Gaea, and you'd still be alive..."  
  
"Van... Never have regrets. Because what you do always seems like the best idea at the time. No one should live a life of regrets. I wanted to thank you." She took his hand in hers and he was surprised he could feel it, soft and warm in his own.  
  
"Thank me? For what?" He asked, now it was his turn to not understand.  
  
"For teaching me how to love." She whispered softly, walking over to him.  
  
"And teaching me that I could control my own fate, and that there was no need to rely on anything. I now know that nothing in life is certain, destiny does not exist, nor does fate."  
  
"You've given me so much in such a short time, and all I've done since the day we met is cause you pain. I'm the one who should be apologizing."  
  
"Hitomi, all the pain you've caused could never measure up to how much joy you've brought. I missed you." He replied rather shyly.  
  
"I missed you more than you'll ever know." She ran into his arms as he swung her around.  
  
*You'll always be my baby...  
  
I never found the words to say,  
  
You're the one I think about each day...*  
  
"Did I miss something?" Yukari asked, noting that Van was dancing around the room, apparently holding an invisible person, Van ignored her and she felt even more lost on what was going on.  
  
"Van, I don't have much time left, you need to thank Folken though, if it wasn't for him I never would've seen you again at all. Your brother is a good man and deserves a great deal of gratitude from the both of us."  
  
"Why do you have to leave?" He asked sadly, his frozen heart beginning to melt with every minute he was with her.  
  
"Van, I'm no longer living, for saving Gaea, Folken and I have a small bit of credit, I suppose you could call it from the afterlife. It's not much though, I have a few more minutes until I'll have to go back."  
  
"But... You're right here... I can see you, I can touch you, I can hear you, I can smell you... How can you not be real?" He asked in a desperate manner.  
  
*And I know no matter where life takes me to,  
  
A part of me will always be with you...*  
  
"Van, all good things have to come to an end. I came here to tell you something very important."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"That my heart has been, is, and always will be yours... I love you Van Fanel, and nothing will ever change that." She smiled at him as he drew her closer, capturing her lips with his own.  
  
"Even on my dying breath, my love for you will go on Hitomi, just like the stars in the heavens." He smiled that sweet smile at her that made her heart flutter when they broke their first and last kiss.  
  
"Every moment I've spent with you, I'll treasure, always, right here." She took hold of his hand and put it over her heart.  
  
*Somewhere in my memory,  
  
I lost all sense of time...  
And soon my world can never be,  
  
Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind!*  
  
"The same. The same." He replied lovingly, taking her hand and following her gesture.  
  
"But Hitomi, what will happen now?"  
  
"I'll go back to the heavens where I can look down on all those I care about and remember all the good times we had together. What about you?"  
  
"I'll go back to Fanelia and live the rest of my life alone, missing you more with every passing day, until my own love kills me. Then, we'll be together again."  
  
"Van, you have to live, if not for yourself, then for me. I want you to live. Who will protect the country guarded by dragons if there is no king?"  
  
"Even if I don't die from heartache, there'll be no other for me Hitomi, you know that."  
  
*There's no use looking back or wondering...  
  
How it could be or might've been...  
I know this, I know...  
  
But still I can't find ways to let you go...*  
  
"And I'll be tortured for the rest of my life by my advisors for not taking a wife to produce Fanelia's heir." Van sighed in exasperation at the very thought of returning home to the curse of his existence, namely his council.  
  
"I know you'll figure something out." She smiled impishly at him.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because I know you. I believe in you, Van. I know you'll find a way." The cursed blue light surrounded her once more and her feet began to lift off the ground, Van grabbed her hands, holding her back for one last moment.  
  
"Van..."  
  
"Yes Hitomi?"  
  
"I'll never forget..."  
  
"Goodbye, Hitomi." He whispered sadly, as he held her one last time, and she was sent once more into the skies above, the blue light fading rapidly in the distance until it became nothing more than a star.  
  
*I never had a dream come true,  
  
Until the day that I found you...  
  
Even though I pretend, that I've moved on,  
  
You'll always be my baby...  
  
I never found the words to say,  
  
You're the one I think about each day...  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to,  
  
A part of me will always be with you...*  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
*You'll always be the dream that fills my head,  
  
Yes you will,  
  
Say yes you will,  
  
You know you will!  
  
Yeah, You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget!*  
  
`Anazaki Kenkoto... Tomuro Kanzaki... Uchida Kanzaki... Mamoru Kanzaki... and last but never least... Hitomi Kanzaki...'  
  
Their graves stood there. And although the dates and epitaphs were carved into the granite monuments, he didn't think he'd ever accept it. True, he'd never met Hitomi's family except for his brief rendezvous with Ms. Kanzaki, but they'd come alive to him through Hitomi's fond memories she's recollected to him during their journey. They had names, lives, dreams, and they were all taken from them in an instant when the sickle of death found them.  
  
`Hitomi Uchida Kanzaki  
  
1981-2001  
  
Good Daughter,  
  
Good Sister,  
  
Good Friend.  
  
She will forever live on in our hearts.'  
  
Van had to squint a bit but near the bottom he saw in extremely small wording,  
  
`Never Forget...'  
  
*There's no use looking back or wondering...  
  
Cause love is a strange and funny thing...  
  
No matter how I try...  
  
I just can't say "goodbye!"  
  
I... No No No No No!*  
  
He placed a bouquet of roses beneath her tombstone before kneeling in front of it and saying a silent prayer. He stood up as snowflakes began to silently fall as day turned to night.  
  
(A/N: Imagine "Deja Blue" playing, it kind of sets the mood for this scene. If you're a TRUE Esca fanatic, you should know what song I'm talking about, ne? *If you do not for some odd reason it's the song that plays from Marlene's musicbox when Millerna is prowling around her room in Freid...*)  
  
*I never had a dream come true,  
  
Until the day that I found you...  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on,  
  
You'll always be my baby...*  
  
He caught one of the fragile white crystals in his gloved hand and stared at it until it melted under his gaze. He realized now that nothing stayed the same forever. Everything had to change; he'd have to change with it. He looked up at the moon and was surprised, yet happy to see that some things would never change. There was Hitomi, smiling down at him, forever fifteen. (A/N: Remember last episode, Hitomi saw Van smiling at her over the ocean? Picture that except with the moon and Hitomi...)  
  
"Hitomi... I'll never forget..." He whispered as the blue light returned, and transported him home.  
  
*I never found the words to say...  
  
You're the one I think about each day!  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to,  
  
A part of me will always be with you...*  
  
A/N: *Sniffle* Man, this is pathetic, I'm starting to cry over my own fic even though I had all this planned to begin with... Am I the only one who thinks that "I Never Had a Dream Come True," is the PERFECT song for this fic? It kind of gets the whole meaning across, don't you think? Arigatou to my friend Megan who burned that song on a Mixed CD for me for my b-day, never would have heard it if it wasn't for her... Anyway, I hope you all liked this fic, sorry the last chapter took so long, I've been really busy with school and all and have used that as my excuse for not updating. Now I can get back to my other fics, finish them, and write some more... ^_^; I don't think a sequel would be good for a story like this, but if anyone wants one, I'm willing to provide it, I don't know how well it would hold up, then again "Winged Destinies" is more popular than "Wings of an Angel" so who knows... I hope it wasn't too sappy for some of you, you know who you are, right? Lol...  
Thanks again for reading and REVIEWING to all the peeps below:  
  
Feathers of the Wind (I greatly admire your fics, it's an honor for you to have read mine...)  
  
(:~Anime Angel~:)  
  
Artemis AKA Artamis (You're one of my fav reviewers, thank you SO much! You rock!)  
  
Tatakau and Charred Crunchies & Co.  
  
Me  
  
Baby-chan (Thanks Marisol! *BIG HUG*)  
  
Amie-Chan person thingy AKA NekuraTak (You go girl! *Annoys her friend* INVADER ZIM FOREVER!!! Especially Gir! Thanks for reading!)  
  
Safilady  
  
Amy aka Demon_Wolf  
  
Meghanna Starsong  
  
Kiddi Chi (Thanks Washu... Don't torch me, us blondes don't know any better...)  
  
Alissa (call me mystic)  
  
Karen  
  
Pretty Senshi1519  
  
Dilandau's girl,Tayles,Fanilia (3 of my fav authors coming together! LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I've gotta read "Destiny" and get back on animeboards, ne?)  
  
Star  
  
Nagi-chan (Thank you bestest friend, your support is always needed... I'm glad you, Washu, and Amie seem to like this. Guess it's not as long as the rest of my fics, huh? Yes, I agree, it saddens even me... Work on your site and I'll call you on your b-day! Thanks for the XMAS/Birthday presents, I got them in the mail today! Ja! ^_^)  
  
j  
  
Oh yeah, 2 call-outs before I leave you until we meet again...  
  
HAPPY 13^TH BIRTHDAY TO MY BESTEST FRIEND NAGI-CHAN! MAY YOU HAVE HUGS AND GREEN DONUTS!  
  
AND HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO ALL OF YOU! MAY YOUR CRUSH ADMIT HIS/HER UNDYING LOVE FOR YOU!  
  
Ja matta ne tomadachi! Until we meet again...  
  
*Vanishes in a puff of blue and green smoke...*  
  
~Trunks Gal~  
  
References  
  
1. http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/nagichan/  
2. http://www.escalflowneonline.com/  
3. http://www.escamovie.com/  
4. http://www.bandai-ent.com/ 


End file.
